


Through the Eyes of the Detective

by merlins_sister



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-28
Updated: 2011-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't have to touch someone to be a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the Eyes of the Detective

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for There Goes the Neighbourhood

I come back into the room to find them as I had left them. She stands almost to attention facing the curtained window in front of her. He is pacing slowly towards the back of the room, his gaze resting regularly on her back.

"You don't have to stay, Sir."

Her voice is clipped, her brittle control obvious in her tone.

"You're not going through this alone, Jen."

His voice is soft but insistent.

She responds by jutting her chin out further. She is every inch a young woman who's had to take care of herself for too long, and is not planning to let anyone else help her right now.

My gaze returns to him, and I once again ponder their relationship. When I had to investigate the Petty Officer for murder I all but accused them of having an affair. I believed them when they said they weren't. But there is something about them...

I glance at him again. He continues to pace softly, his eyes going to her. It's then I notice how he holds himself. His arms are crossed, his cover in one hand, and I sense the self-control. How much he obviously wants to go to her, to put his arms around her and comfort her. The death of a father, even one as seemingly unpleasant as hers, would hurt. And he knows that.

"Petty Officer," I say, breaking my own ponderings. "Apologies for the delay. If you're ready?"

Her nod to me is short. As I move towards the control panel I am aware of him moving closer. I hit the button and the curtain draws back to reveal the body. I glance to her and I see the control waver. Her face softens, and her body sags from its strict control. She steps forward and touches the glass.

"He looks so small," she says quietly, sadness and surprise mingling in her tone.

He steps closer, and continues in the same soft tone he's been using, "He was a small man."

Her posture straightens again, but this time there is a sense of strength in herself at the subtle truths he has said. Their bodies are inches apart now and I find myself mentally urging him to do something to comfort her - a touch on the shoulder, a hand on her arm.

But he doesn't.

Then I notice the subtle shift in her position. Their bodies still don't touch, but she is leaning back slightly. He stands solid behind her, his presence comforting and reassuring. And at that moment I understand that is what she needs. A touch would be too much. It would send her over the edge of emotions when she needs to be in control. They may ache for the touch of friendship, but it's an irony that it is their relationship as officers that she needs more now.

"Petty Officer?" I question, knowing the answer.

She shakes herself from her meditation of the man in front of her. "Yes, that is my father."

"Thank you," I reply gently, before pressing the button to close the curtains.

She takes a deep breath before turning to face me. "Is that it?" she asks.

"There are a few papers to sign," I reply.

She nods in understanding, and I open the door to usher them out. And only then do I catch it. A small smile exchanged between them - a thank you, an understanding of what he'd done just by being there. Of how much he had helped by not stepping beyond the boundaries of his position. I still want them to touch. I can still feel their ache. But I understand, and they do as well. And perhaps that is the most important thing of all.


End file.
